


The Demon In Him

by Unicornpower021



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornpower021/pseuds/Unicornpower021
Summary: After Dean gets possessed, he attacks the reader, who is Sam’s girlfriend. Sam has trouble believing the reader when she tells him what happened, but he soon comes to realise how real it all was.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Demon In Him

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: r@pe/non consensual, very graphic  
> Ok so this was a request by kiara and honestly it’s quite far from what I actually write so I hope I fulfilled the expectations.

Your POV:

I wonder around the bunker trying to find Sam, we were supposed to go on a date tonight, but can't find him anywhere. I better text him.

**Me: Hey, where are you? We were supposed to go out tonight.**

**Sam: I am so sorry Y/N got called in on an emergency to help another hunter. Please stay the night, I should be back by dawn. Dean should also be there.**

Great. I better look for Dean then.

"Dean?!" I shout as I go through the rooms, but he doesn't seem to be here. I might as well go read a book from the library. A couple of hours pass by and as I am long lost in my thoughts I hear the front door slam and cautiously walk over to see what is happening. I see Dean coming down the stairs, looking like he had just gotten out of a fight.

"Dean, hey, I was supposed to have a date with Sam, but he's in a case he told me I could spend the night." I say, he starts walking down the stairs slowly. He doesn't reply.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Again, no reply. Once he's reached the bottom of the stairs he starts walking towards me. I have an unnerving feeling that I can shake off, but try to ignore it as best as I can. Dean is now as close to me as he can get and starts pushing me with his body to walk backwards, towards the wall.

"Dean is no longer here, sweetheart." He says, voice deep. I look up at him confused and he flashes me his black eyes in a swift motion. I panic straight away and start to scream. He grabs my hands and pins them on the wall.

"Don't you worry sweetheart, I am not here to kill you. Only to have a little fun." He says, then he lets out a long warm breath in my ear. I can't even bring myself to say anything. I am far too scared to even move. 

"You know... Dean always used to like you. He always used to find you hot...They way you wear those short dresses...the way you always bend over to pick something up so carelessly... he checked you out every single time..." He whispers in my ear.

I let out a shaky breath as a tear runs down my cheek.

"You see... he never made a move, out of respect for his brother. Always so respectful." He says, then makes a pause for a second. 

"But you see..." he continues, "oh you see... I am not Dean. I am not that respectful." He finally finishes and I know what's coming next, but I freeze, more panic overtaking my body. 

"Dean I know you're in there! You can fight this...Dean! Please!" I start crying. 

I know there isn't a chance I could ever be able to overpower him. He starts touching me, his other hand holding my hands over my head. I keep screaming, begging for Dean to take control, but it's useless. The demon doesn't seem to care. He turns me around, still holding my hands over my head, lifts up my skirt and rips off my tights. I hear his belt buckle and by now I know Dean isn't going to get through. I am not getting any help. He puts his free hand over my mouth to silence me. He seems to be getting even more off by my muffled sounds. I try to think this was actually Dean and that I agreed to this. I try to think of anything but that demon taking away a piece of myself in the worst way possible. I close my eyes, tears still streaming down my face and just let him get on with it. _This will soon be over_ , the words replaying in my head like a mantra, the only thing able to keep me from losing my sanity in that very moment. He keeps going for what feels like hours and I start feeling my body giving up. My vision starts blacking out, my legs trembling too much to keep me up. Everything goes dark and all I can hear is the sound of my body hitting the floor. 

I wake up, alone, right there on the floor where I collapsed. How long has it been? I get up as fast as I can and make a run for the library where I left my phone. I can spot it right there on the table, I run, grab it, then make my way back to the hall and up the stairs. I need to get out of here. I grab my car keys from my pocket I start driving as soon as I get in. My phone is connected on the car Bluetooth so I call Sam, I need to let him know.

"Hello? Y/N? What are you doing up so late, I thought you'd be asleep by now." He says.

"Sam...Dean...Dean attacked me! Well not Dean, some demon in his body probably!" I am aware that I am shouting and I am not even trying to hide the fact that I am crying uncontrollably.

"Woah, what do you mean he attacked you? What the hell is going on, slow down and tell me." He replies.

"I saw him come in and went up to him to talk to him, but he- he wasn't him! He was possessed! He pushed me against the wall and Sam...Sam he assaulted me." I say, this time as slow as I can.

"What are you even talking about, Y/N, Dean wasn't even on a hunt, how could he be possessed? I can't believe something like that could happen and on top of it all I can't believe how you could accuse my brother of such thing!" He all but shouts down the phone.

"I wouldn't lie to you Sam! Why would I ever do that? I-" I don't have chance to finish my sentence before the line went dead.

"Why wouldn't he believe me!" I scream in my car. 

I make it to my apartment and rush upstairs. I get in and immediately get out of all of my clothes and head for a shower. I am just standing under the stream of hot water, trying to wash everything that happened away. I try to contain my tears for as long as I can, but there's no use. I start crying uncontrollably. _Why? Why me? I have been risking my life for these boys... Why did it have to be Dean... Why wouldn't Sam believe me? Why...why...WHY?!_

I stand under the hot water until it starts turning colder, consumed by my thoughts. I can still feel his hands on me. I get brought back to reality by the sound of my cellphone ringing. I quickly grab a towel and head to the living room where I left my phone, to see who it is. It's Bobby.

"Hello?" I pick up, my voice shaky and strained.

"Hey, Y/N, I just spoke to Sam-" I don't let him finish.

"Bobby I don't know what he told you, but I am telling the truth! I am so fucking hurt, I can believe he talked to me as if I'd ever lie to him about something like that! I've put my life at risk for the both of them multiple times!" I say in one breath.

"Y/N, breathe. I believe you, I don't even know what the hell is wrong with that boy for even talking to you like that. After Sam called, I tried to call Dean, but he wouldn't answer, so I reached out to some friends and practically put out and APB on Dean. I just got a call back, someone found him. They're driving him back to the bunker as we speak. Sam should be able to get this demon out of him, whoever it is." He says and I can hear the pain in his voice, I know he cares about me.

"So why wouldn't he call me back himself, Bobby? Why would he act like that especially after what happened?" I sob.

"I don't know darling, but I know for a fact he will make things right. I really don't believe he aimed to hurt you." He replies calmly. 

"Okay, well I need to sleep, I can't even stand upright anymore. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I say and hang up. 

I go to bed and fall asleep as soon as I hit the mattress. I sleep for what feels like days, but when I wake up and check my phone, it really has only been 7 hours. I get up to make myself something to eat, but the sound of my doorbell distracts me. I walk over to my door.

"Who is it?" I say, feeling like it could be Sam.

"Hey...um...it's Dean..." says the voice on the other side of the door.

"How do I know it's really you?! Seriously how can I trust you?! Go away!" I scream at him.

"Y/N, it's me, please, I feel horrible about what happened, I came to apologise. You can call Sam if you want, he'll confirm it." He pleads.

I walk over to my phone and quickly dial Sam's number.

"Y/N..." he starts and I can sense he doesn't know where to start.

"Why is someone claiming to be Dean right outside my door?!" I yell at him.

"I am so, so sorry I didn't believe you last night, Y/N. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. We found Dean last night, we fixed him, it's him who's outside your door. You don't have to let him in, but he wanted to apologise." He says in an incredibly apologetic tone. 

I hang up, I really don't care about dealing with him right now, I am far too angry at him. I walk over to the door and open it slowly, Dean still there, waiting. I motion for him to come inside, but I don't say anything. I walk over to the couch, Dean following me and I sit across him. Looking at him is almost unbearable.

_"But you see..." he continues, "oh you see... I am not Dean. I am not that respectful."_

It keeps replaying in my head while I look at him.

“I can’t even begin to explain how horrible I feel.” He says, I can see him trying to hold back tears himself.

I know it wasn’t him and I am not actually mad at Dean, but it is very hard to look at him right now.

“Do you remember?” I ask.

He shakes his head. “Most of it.”

“Dean...I can tell you feel terrible and it isn’t you who I am mad at...I just...it has only been a few hours, it’s hard to look at you.” I say. I don’t want to hurt his feelings I know he already feel as bad as he could ever feel, but I can’t hide the truth from him.

“No, I totally get that. I can go if you want me to...” he start, but I cut him off.

“No, Dean you know I love you and the thing is...I have a few questions if you could answer them.” I blurt out.

“Anything you want to hear, Y/N, I’ll answer anything.” 

“Okay...so what was all that about you liking me? The demon said you like me like more than just a friend, but were too respectful to cross that line.” I ask.

He gulps audibly. “Well...I didn’t want to tell you, I didn’t want to compromise what you have with Sam, because honestly, it’s truly wonderful and I am happy for the both of you. I have to say it was more intense when we first met you, I’ve learnt to love you a lot more like a sister ever since.” He sounds genuine and I don’t need to question him on it any further. 

“I am glad you’re being honest.” I give him half a smile. “I am going to be okay eventually, I just need time and space.” I continue. 

I get distracted again by the sound of my doorbell. I walk over and open the door. Sam is waiting there with a bouquet of flowers.

“Hey. I am so sorry, Y/N.” He apologises, then hands me the flowers.

“Come in.” I say. I am still short with him, but I know the only reason he didn’t believe me was that he didn’t want to believe his brother would ever do something like this.

“Honestly, I can’t express how bad I feel. I just...I didn’t want to believe something like that happened to you...I should have believed you straight away.” He says and my heart warms up on him again. I can’t stay mad at the man even if I wanted to. 

“Like I said to Dean, I will get over it with time. It’s hard to stay mad at you.” I say then motion him to come in for a hug. Sam pulls away slightly and gives me a sweet kiss on the side of my mouth. 

“Ah...young love!” Says Dean. “I’ll leave you to it guys. Y/N take your time and reach out when you feel better, if you want.” He says, then walks out of my apartment. 


End file.
